Upside Down
by Hesperos D
Summary: Porque Bakugou Katsuki siempre pone el mundo entero de cabeza. O en el que Izuku se da cuenta de que encontró a la peor persona del mundo entero que pudiera enseñarle a controlar sus emociones. ¡Para el concurso del grupo: KatsuDeku Canción a fic! No Quirks AU.


**Pareja:** Bakugou Katsuki/ Midoriya Izuku

 **Disclaimer:** BnHA no me pertenece.

Resumen: Porque Bakugou Katsuki siempre pone el mundo entero de cabeza. O en el que Izuku se da cuenta de que encontró a la peor persona del mundo entero que pudiera enseñarle a controlar sus emociones.

 **Upside Down**

.

* * *

.

 **I.**

Los edificios se alzan a contra luz.

Pero esto es algo usual, es el mismo escenario que ve Midoriya Izuku al despertar por las mañanas, su madre con el cabello verde moviéndose en bucles alrededor de su rostro, la boca está en un gesto relajado y la píldora roja es depositada junto al café.

—No olvides tomar tu píldora Izuku —dice ella, entonces el sonido de la puerta cerrándose es lo único que resuena en la habitación. La píldora roja se mese tranquilamente, traslucida, creando figuras en la madera del comedor.

Izuku la toma entre sus dedos y se la traga. Justo como hace todos los días.

En esta sociedad, las emociones son algo antinatural. La píldora es la única que permite eso, evita que el hombre se descontrole bajo el peso de sus propias emociones, es lo que le da estabilidad al mundo. Sin embargo, existe un pequeño grupo de disidentes, gente que no toma las píldoras. Extraños, vagabundos y estos, según el sistema educativo deben ser evitados a toda costa.

O eso es lo que dice Aizawa-sensei frente a la clase.

E Izuku quien lo observa fijamente junto a las otras, dieciocho cabezas a su alrededor hacen. Eso es lo normal, esa es la norma, eso es _ser_ humano. Es cuando la voz de Aizawa-sensei clara y sonora le pide que escriban un ensayo de 3.000 palabras.

Izuku curiosamente no estaba prestando atención.

Izuku no está prestando atención desde ese día...

—Midoriya —saluda él a su espalda— ¿Ya escribiste tu ensayo?

Gris y azul, es Todoroki Shouto. Lo conoce de hace poco, pero de alguna manera habían terminado por congeniar... O eso es lo que Izuku se dice a sí mismo, desde que no puede saber con exactitud qué es lo que siente, o mas exactamente desde que no puede sentir.

—No. —Contesta sacudiendo la cabeza, se levanta también y recoge sus útiles— Es para mañana.

Es cuando están afuera que Todoroki continua.

—Podríamos terminarlo juntos.

—Es una buena idea, Todoroki-kun.

Entonces, _él_ aparece como un remolino por entre las grietas de la ciudad. Persiguiendo un enemigo imaginario, que Todoroki no es capaz de ver y Midoriya a duras penas divisa. Lo que si notan ambos es que están en el punto de colisión de Bakugou katsuki.

—¿Oye bastardo qué diablos estás haciendo? —rezonga la verlos en el medio, pero sus ojos se establecen sobre los de Izuku, y piensa que está acostumbrado a esa mirada.

—Midoriya. —suspira Todoroki, pasando un brazo por delante suyo, en un innecesario pero tocante gesto protector.

—¿Kacchan? —cuestiona Izuku.

—Ah, solo es Deku. —Bakugo Katsuki chasquea la lengua. Observa a Todoroki de soslayo y continua con por su lado, cruzando la calle sin atender la señal de transito—. Mejor quítate del camino, no quiero dañar a tu compañero.

Bakugo se pierde en la lejanía y de alguna manera Izuku piensa que le ha robado algo, pero han sido varias semanas desde las que siente que Bakugou Katsuki está robando pequeñas piezas de su cuerpo. El se lleva consigo partes de su memoria, partes irrecuperables que se entrelazan lentamente.

—Midoriya, él es... —anuncia Todoroki...

—Sí. —asiente.

—Un _inestable_. —En la voz de Todoroki no hay ni el más mínimo toque de sorpresa. Eso es porque él no _puede_ sentirla.

.

 **II.**

Fue una tarde, con la luz titilando contra la espalda del otro joven que apareció intempestivamente por entre la maleza. Cerniéndose a su lado fue el hombre extraño, exótico que con los ojos como el cobre le dio una mirada de desprecio.

—Toma una foto, hijo de puta, —gruñe él a su rostro— de seguro dura más tiempo.

—No, te estoy mirando. —contesta Izuku en el borde, del matorral de lo desconocido, de la criatura extraña que igual a él está en la esquina del bosque.

—¡Claro que lo estás haciendo! —Grita el otro, los hombros sacudiéndose en disgusto, su mirada esta fija en la de Izuku—. Puedo sentir tus putos ojos de pescado muerto sobre mí.

—No son de pescado muerto, —replica Izuku— grosero.

El chico rubio zumba, Izuku cree que tienen la misma edad, entonces porque su rostro puede hacer todo ese tipo de expresiones, cuando el suyo está confinado a una sola mascara plana, el rubio interrumpe— Al menos me respondes. —E Izuku considera que una de esas expresiones extrañas, una pequeña curvatura de la boca, es algo favorable.

—¿Nadie más te responde? —Cuestiona Izuku, su cabeza gira un poco. Esta persona destaca bastante, es lo que recorre la cabeza de Izuku. Salvaje e indómito. Izuku solo lo observa, con los ojos bien abiertos intentando no perder ningún detalle. Intentando grabarlo para siempre en su retina.

Es cuando su espalda golpea el suelo, y el césped está rozándole el borde las orejas que advierte las nubes y el cielo, el contraste que este muchacho crea contra la naturaleza misma, es cuando puede verlo desde abajo. Cuando se da cuenta de que aun sin emociones es capaz de apreciar lo que sería considerado belleza.

—El resto de este mundo de mierda me ignora completamente. —Dice, y desaparece. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

Pero Izuku sabe que lo vio, sabe que mantuvo una conversación con él.

.

 **III.**

Es al día siguiente que Izuku sube hacia lo que alguna vez fue un observatorio, él está contra un árbol. Sus ojos conectan, puede que parezca un joven como él. Pero es un _inestable_ , alguien sujeto a las emociones, carente de lógica. O eso es lo que dice su maestro, eso es lo que dice la televisión. Eso es lo que dice la sociedad de los _inestables_.

—¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? —Pregunta, su rostro contraído en una mueca los dientes revelándose, el ceño fruncido. _Ira_.

—Estudio. —contesta Izuku, a una distancia prudente.

—¿Crees que soy una jodida rata de laboratorio?—amenaza el desde lo lejos, acercándose a pasos agigantados, Midoriya cree que lo golpeara y eso sería salvaje de su parte porque lo caballeros civilizados resuelven sus conflictos mediante el dialogo—. Yo soy Bakugou Katsuki y no tomo esas malditas píldoras rojas.

—Midoriya Izuku. —replica, es un instante eterno en que Bakugou Katsuki ahora está a su lado. Con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos, Izuku vio una oportunidad, un desliz irreparable.

—¿Que... diablos? —Bakugou estaba sin palabras, lentamente sus brazos se relajaron, el borde de agresión aun latente, pero sus manos no estaban en puños y el ceño no está fruncido. _Sorpresa_ catalogo Izuku.

Lo más probable es que nunca antes alguien le hubiera contestado.

—Soy Midoriya Izuku... —Prosiguió, acomodando un mechón verde detrás de la oreja y golpeteando con los dedos el cuaderno de páginas blancas que estaban entre sus dedos— Quiero ver que son las emociones, es para mi trabajo escolar.

La mirada de Bakugou era amplia, había algo... algo extraño en ella. Izuku debería revisar en sus libros cuando regresara a casa, en alguna de las páginas 45 o 74 debería estar la respuesta. Pero en este instante, todo lo que obtuvo fue la espalda de Bakugou alejándose.

—Para que necesitas malditas emociones —escucho—, solo deja de tomar las píldoras.

.

 **IV.**

Es al tercer día, maleza oscuridad bosque, lo desconocido y el observatorio que se alza como una cúpula de encuentro en la periferia de su visión, Bakugou Katsuki no hace el rostro que ha denominado como _sorpresa_ , pero chasquea la lengua.

Por un momento esos ojos están fijos en los suyos, e Izuku piensa que no puede respirar. Pero es algo extraño, porque la última vez que fue al médico todo lo que hicieron fue subirle la dosis.

Sin embargo, el hombre solo refunfuña, y maldice. Incluso cuando su cabeza se inclina favorablemente. Izuku cree que esto es _aquiescencia_ , el permiso voluntario para continuar con esta pequeña conversación.

La pequeña estrategia que una vez gira su mundo por completo.

.

 **V.**

Izuku sabe que esa no es la primera vez que ha visto a Bakugou Katsuki, es solo la segunda, la tercera casi.

La primera vez fue cuando era un niño, mientras regresaba de la escuela y por el rabillo del ojo vio esta figurita extraña, displicente con todo lo normal y contemporáneo. Recuerda el hombre del bigote.

— _¡Kacchan!_

La primera imagen que tiene de Bakugou Katsuki es el sonriendo. Izuku supone que ese es su padre, Izuku supone que lo que había en los ojos de Kacchan era _felicidad_ , Izuku sabe que nunca ha visto esa expresión en el Kacchan actual.

Pero Izuku solo puede suponer, después de todo está en terreno vedado.

.

 **VI.**

Son cosas simples, las que descubre cuando empieza a seguir a Bakugou Katsuki.

—Kacchan, —pregunta una tarde, Kacchan no se extraña con el apodo... Izuku piensa que es algo extraño, pero le resta importancia—. ¿Alguna vez has tomado las píldoras?

—No, no quiero porquerías dentro de mí, —Bakugou no se remueve, sus dedos magullan las páginas del libro, e Izuku no le quita el ojo de encima sus dedos titilan por anotar la información. Katsuki tiene una voz ronca cuando le habla—. No quiero dejar de ser yo mismo.

—¿Qué es ser uno mismo?

Bakugou zumba a su lado, y las paginas giran entre sus dedos, después de todo Bakugou no tiene música para escuchar o programas para ver, solo tiene el conocimiento de décadas pasadas. Libros que Izuku no toca porque aunque tiene interés no sería capaz de entenderlos. Katsuki dice que es porque le falta humanidad, el cree que es porque tiene sentido común.

—Lo descubrirías si dejaras esa basura.

.

 **VII.**

A veces solo es Katsuki sentando contra un árbol leyendo un libro, a veces son simples movimientos en las cejas, y un desliz en la boca. En ocasiones esta la emoción que ha catalogado como _desprecio_ brillando en su mirada.

Ese día Bakugo salta al rio. E Izuku no lo comprende, no lo comprende en lo absoluto, no entiende el sonido extraño que sale de la boca de este hombre empapado, el sonido que reverbera en olas constantes surge justo cuando Izuku deja sus zapatos en el borde del puente y salta tras él.

—Eres raro, Deku —murmura Katsuki. Izuku cataloga el sonido como risa, la forma en la que su rostro se ilumina y el sonido ronco se escapa sibilante por su boca. Eso es _reír_ , piensa Izuku, y se pregunta a si mismo si sería capaz de hacerlo... o si el sonido sería tan agradable.

—Tu eres aún más extraño... —Izuku solo parpadea, y Katsuki, con un rostro plano, le da un golpe en la cabeza.

Sus oídos rugen un poco, pero no por el golpe como tal. Demasiado suave como para hacerle daño, es por la extraña mirada en la cara de Katsuki una nueva faceta que no sabe cómo catalogar.

—Soy un criminal, Deku.

Aun así para Izuku eso es lo de menos.

Es cuando sus ojos se cierran y su cabeza golpea la almohada con fuerza que se da cuenta de que los músculos de su rostro están haciendo algo extraño. Pero duerme con esa expresión toda la noche, incluso cuando su pecho no se mueve en lo más mínimo.

.

 **VIII.**

—Midoriya, estas actuando un poco extraño. —Anuncia de repente Todoroki, trae con el jugo de manzana, dos cajas para ser exactos. El clima es bueno, y sol le calcina la piel lo suficiente como para no ser una molestia.

—Eso... lo que estás haciendo con tu rostro... —Todoroki le deja una caja en la mano, y no hay desconcierto visible en su mirada, pero se le nota incomodo— Es, extraño.

—Ah... —dice Izuku, e inmediatamente deja de sonreír—. Lo siento.

Todoroki, se queda otro tanto observándolo antes de cuestionar—: ¿Tomaste tu medicación?

—Sí, —la píldora dejada, sobre la mesa de la cocina se deslizo por su garganta justo como lo hace las otras mañanas—. Todoroki-kun.

—Deberías ir al médico, podrían hacer algo con tu dosis.

Midoriya no es capaz de decirle que ya tiene la dosis más alta.

Al terminar las clases corre hasta el punto en el que usualmente esta Bakugou Katsuki, y es como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero Izuku, se da cuenta de que el mismo está empezando a ser extraño también.

.

 **IX.**

En otras ocasiones hay cosas, _emociones_ , que se curvan en la punta de sus dedos, y muchas veces simplemente es una inspiración delicada. Si es que algo en Bakugou Katsuki es delicado. Son pequeñas cosas las que hacen que todo sea diferente.

—¿Que es el amor? —Se recuerda a si mismo preguntar un día, él está en el salón de clases y la gente cruza por la avenida lentamente, pero esa imagen se yuxtapone con la de Bakugou mirándolo de reojo, con una mueca extraña. Una que no ha encontrado en los libros de texto, o en algún volumen de su biblioteca.

—Descúbrelo tu solo. —Pero una parte de Izuku está segura de que Kacchan sabe lo que es amar, sin embargo él no sabe cómo expresarlo—. No soy un jodido juguete, es todo para tu maldito reporte.

Katsuki se levanta del césped, parece como si fuera a huir o a golpearlo. Izuku lo sigue y sujeta su brazo, lo suejta hasta que siente dolor en los nudillos.

—Es para mí. —Masculla, ha deslizado el brazo hasta tomar la mano de Kacchna y enterrar sus dedos juntos—. Quiero saberlo, por mí mismo.

En el rostro de Katsuki hay algo rojizo desempolvándose, y el cataloga eso como _vergüenza_. Pero no le desagrada, no le desagrada en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera cuando Bakugou libera su mano y la guarda en el bolsillo.

Izuku está seguro que de que encontró al peor sujeto que podría enseñarle alguna vez que eran las emociones, aun así no se arrepiente en lo más mínimo. Incluso cuando Kacchan es completamente irregular.

Al frente Shinsou-kun hace los ejercicios de matemáticas y la imagen de Bakugo Katsuki se desvanece casi por completo.

Ninguno de sus compañeros, mueve los dedos de esa manera, ni tararea sutilmente cuando lee un libro. Iida-kun no sonríe cuando habla, no está esa curva extraña que surge en los labios de Katsuki cuando lo siguió al rio.

Izuku piensa que todo en él es simplemente inquietante, lo suficiente como para no dejarlo ir.

.

 **XI.**

Katsuki deja su camisa en el respaldo de la silla, el observatorio no tiene una fuente eléctrica directa y tampoco es como si necesitara la electricidad para demasiadas cosas. En muchas ocasiones termina por cocinar con una parrilla de leña a las afueras del lugar.

Se resbala por entre las sabanas, que huelen a leña, a polvo, y un poco a humedad, pero la ha pasado peor. Ha dormido en la montaña bajo las estrellas durante los últimos dos años... Bakugou Katsuki como rara vez, sueña.

— _¡Viejo!_ —exclama el pequeño Katsuki, tiene 6 años en su haber y para Bakugou Masaru la sonrisa más brillante que haya visto nunca, y Dios no quiera que su esposa lo oiga— _¿Que es amor?_

Toma a Kacchan entre sus brazos, el asiento se mantiene cálido, y Katsuki se mueve sobre sus rodillas, pone una mano plana y agradable en la espalda de su pequeño mocoso, porque se le están pegando las mañas de Mitsuki.

— _¿Por qué preguntas eso, Katsuki?_ —dice, y aprovecha para acariciarle el cabello antes de que salte enojado como un perrito molesto.

— _Hoy pude leer el Kanji en un libro,_ —dice el con los ojos fijos en el fuego, Masaru piensa que son más profundos que los de Mitsuki, pero el parecido es exacto— _y vi la palabra en el diccionario pero..._

— _No lo entiendes._ —completa.

— _¡Claro que puedo entender todo!_ —gruñe, sacudiéndose en enojo y orgullo. Pero aun así vienes a preguntar, establece Masaru hacia adentro.

— _Amor..._ —Dice suave mientras se rasca el bigote—. _Es algo complicado para encontrar en un libro, Katsuki._

— _¿Entones qué diablos es eso?_ —Y Masaru piensa que deben tener una seria conversación con Mitsuki desde que su hijo conoce más maldiciones que el mismo.

— _A veces es cuando llueve, y los veo a ustedes dos junto a mí, a veces es simplemente tu madre preparando el desayuno en la mañana sin maquillaje, a veces es cuando la aguja cruza por la tela._ —Katsuki nunca había sentido ninguna de esas cosas, pero su padre solo lo observa mientras lentamente le acaricia la cabeza—. _En ocasiones mi corazón se llena, se siente cálido y pesado solo con verte a ti._

— _En otras ocasiones es cuando tengo miedo, y..._

Katsuki frunce el ceño, todo eso suena... agradable, pero ¿eso es amar? En especial esa última parte, no tiene mucho sentido. Incluso con 6 años, 4 meses y tres días, es capaz de establecer que su padre es extraño.

— _Si puedo estar asustado es porque tengo algo que proteger, es porque tengo gente que amo que puedo sentirme asustado. Katsuki, amar no es algo simple._ — Masaru parpadea lentamente, puede ver el desconcierto en su hijo pero también ve como absorbe cada palabra—, _Amar en ocasiones es el solo acto de estar vivo._

Las piernas de Katsuki, increíblemente cortas no llegan a un palmo del suelo se zarandean lentamente.

— _Eso es raro._ —Afirma, mirándolo directamente.

— _Lo es._ —Bakugou padre lo piensa un momento antes de continuar—. _Pero así es el amor Katsuki, son tantas cosas pequeñas, tantas cosas grandes las que están hechas con amor, las que son amor._

— _Así que eso es amor..._ —establece Katsuki, aun poco convencido pero triunfal— _¡Parecen muchas estupideces juntas!_

Es cuando su padre empieza a reír que se siente un poco estúpido, como si hubiera dicho algo que no era pertinente, aunque sabe que sin duda alguna tiene la razón. Bakugou Katsuki siempre tiene la razón.

— _¡¿Por qué te ríes?!_

— _Puede ser..._ —Dice el limpiándose las lágrimas que se acumulan en las esquinas de los ojos— _Eso es exactamente, lo mismo que me dijo tu madre la primera vez._

Cuando Katsuki despierta, tiene el brazo extendido, como si estuviera alcanzado algo.

Pero, no puede recordar que es. Incluso cuando sus ojos se sienten húmedos.

.

 **XII.**

La píldora roja, crea visos contra la mesa, un caleidoscopio extraño químicos que desconoce, químicos que toma la población... Ángeles efímeros que desaparecen antes de manifestarse en el rostro de las personas.

Hoy Izuku la guarda en su bolsillo, las guarda en su bolsillo durante los días subsiguientes.

No se siente diferente, el mundo sigue rotando sobre su eje. Kacchan sigue apareciendo por entre los rincones de su mente, y Todoroki-kun sigue teniendo la mirada fija en su espalda. No es raro, es solo... Normal.

Es cuando Bakugou va subiendo por el lateral de la montaña que resbala y cae sobre su trasero con una mueca de _desconcierto_ que Izuku puede sentir sus pulmones rogando por oxígeno, y su garganta destrozándose en algo extraño.

Es cuando se da cuenta de que un sonido raro sale de sus labios.

La mirada en la cara de Bakugou es una de completo desconcierto. El color de sus ojos le recuerda a las píldoras que sostiene en sus bolsillos, le recuerda que se sienten pesados, llenos de pequeños rubíes quimicos.

Es así que Izuku se da cuenta de que _está_ riendo. Él también puede _reír_ , y el sonido de Katsuki se une al suyo, dura pocos minutos. Le duele el estómago, y cree que sus costillas son de tiza, pero cuando Katsuki le palmea el hombro y le dice:

—Estas aprendiendo, idiota.

Izuku piensa que es el mejor sentimiento del mundo.

O al menos lo hace, _por ahora_.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _¡Para el concurso de canción a fic! En el grupo de KatsuDeku._

 _Ah, esto termino por no ser muy lineal. Espero no confuso._

 _Un AU basado en parte en **Equilibrium** la película... Puede que continúe, puede que no. Me gustan los finales abiertos... Esto fue divertido. Termine seleccionando una canción extraña, muy pegajosa._

 _La canción, la vuelvo a poner aquí es: **Upside Down** de **Denki Groove**. _


End file.
